Rechargeable batteries such as batteries made up of many lithium-ion cells can be used in many applications, including for example, electric propulsion vehicle (“EV”) and hybrid electric vehicle (“HEV”) applications. These applications often require advanced battery systems that have high energy storage capacity, the battery systems generating large amounts of heat that needs to be dissipated. Efforts are constantly being made to improve and/or facilitate the thermal management of these types of battery systems by providing heat exchangers that can address the thermal management requirements and that allow for improved manufacturing by offering features that facilitate manufacturing of the individual heat exchanger components and assembly of the heat exchanger in order to meet specific customer requirements and possibly reduce overall costs.